A Pony's Destiny
by Leonie Sparkle
Summary: When Prismaine Heart receives her cutie mark she is destined to not only find the forgotten fourth pony race, the sea-ponies, but also to leave her old life behind to become one. Experience her life story as she tells it her daughter.


**A Pony's Destiny  
><strong>

* * *

><p>This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote. Therefore I'd like you to leave a comment. Have fun reading!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hush now, quiet now<em>

_It's time to lay your sleepy head_

_Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to go to bed_

"_Now sleep well, sweetheart" – "Mommy, wait" – "Yes?" – "Can you tell me a story?" – "Alright hun, which one do you want to hear?" – "Can you tell me again how you became a sea pony?" – "Yes sure, so let's see … I think it all started when I received my cutie mark …"_

… I was together with my best friends Sunlit Bloom and Arctic Steel and we wanted to swim in the sea. At that time I still lived in Vanhoover and the water can be fairly cold there but since it was summer it wasn't too bad.

Sunlit Bloom was a very special unicorn, she untypically for her race didn't have a fable for magic quite as much, rather she loved the flora and cared for the flowers and other plants in her garden very gently. She had a white fur and a long pink mane and was pretty petite. Arctic Steel, on the other hoof, was quite rough looking. Even as a young colt he had a distinctive male face. I have to admit I had a huge crush on him because he was always so caring and protective about me. I thought he was going to show up well as a soldier in the Royal Guard later, very stunning. When it came to water however, Arctic Steel was quite the baby, he was scared his wings would get wet but of course he didn't admit that to us, so he pulled himself together and entered the water.

Usually I tended to be a bit shy around my friends but when there was water and swimming involved in our activities I changed drastically; I splattered them with water and suggested competitions like 'Who can swim the fastest?' or 'Who can dive the deepest?'. I usually won them but sometimes I lost on purpose, so that Sunlit Bloom or Arctic Steel were getting a chance as well, winning wasn't important for me.

What was important though, was that I soon realized that I only could enfold my entire personality when I was in the water and that I loved swimming and diving as much as I loved my friends and when that perception hit me I got my cutie mark.

"_At the time being I didn't know what it meant, I just assumed that it showed that I loved water." – "'Cause it's a heart-shaped wave?" – "Exactly"_

Everything could have been fine for me but daddy got a job as Princess Celestia's counsellor at the end of the year so we had to move to Canterlot. I couldn't even participate in the Hearth's Warming Eve play at the school.

Speaking of school, the first days at the new school were pretty tough. I didn't know anypony and I was afraid I wouldn't find any friends. Back in Vanhoover I only counted Sunlit Bloom and Arctic Steel to be my friends but for me that was enough, so I never bothered meeting anypony new. But now I was alone. Luckily a fiery red unicorn called Scarlet Shine approached me and we soon became good friends. In contrary to me, Scarlet was quite extroverted and made me try out new things and made me socialize more by going to parties for example, but still I wasn't feeling comfortable. In Canterlot was too little water.

"_She even came along with me when I visited Sunlit Bloom and Arctic Steel the next summer." – "You never talked about that before mommy" – "Yes, because some bad memories are associated with that trip…"_

… So, Scarlet and I arrived in Vanhoover by train and Sunlit Bloom and Arctic Steel picked us up. I introduced them to each other and then we walked towards Sunlit Bloom's house, where we would stay. We were gossiping a little about teachers, a weird donkey that came by in Vanhoover and that Sunlit Bloom dip-dyed her hair so that it now faded from pink to purple, which really looked good, when suddenly Arctic Steel said one sentence that let my whole body froze:

"Oh, and by the way Sunlit Bloom and I are now a couple."

I couldn't believe it! Arctic Steel was always MY interest and not hers and now all my hopes were lost. It seems like I didn't hide my frustration and jealousy too well because Sunlit Bloom started to apologize:

"Prismarine, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you had a crush on him. If I had known … I hope you aren't mad at me." Now she started to stutter. "I mean … I'm sure you'll have a … very special somepony on your own soon …" She cut off and looked at the ground.

I wasn't mad at her, if Arctic Steel chose to be with her that was just how it was but I felt so bad the rest of the day. I tried to cover up my feelings by saying "Oh why would I be mad at you, Sunlit Bloom? I was only … surprised, that's all, I'm happy for you, really." but it wasn't convincing.

A few years later and I were finally being able to determine my destinations for life myself. Until then I've not been able to decide where I'd live and what I'd do with my free time for the most part; my family needed me, especially my cooking skills because daddy was working all day and needed something to eat when he came home. Mommy couldn't provide that because she was an astronomer and used the night for her advantage. However, I felt it was time I moved on and didn't swim in the local pool anymore but in the sea again. Scarlet was the one that gave me the final hint.

"So where are you gonna go now?" she asked. "Do you want to go back to Vanhoover?"

"It would be an option, yes, but maybe I should move on. Vanhoover feels like a place that was perfect for me when I was a filly but I'm now a mare" I answered.

Scarlet thought for a minute and then responded: "Have you ever been in Baltimare? I heard it's a beautiful vacation spot and it's located directly at the south-eastern sea."

"No, I haven't"

"It's pretty far away from Vanhoover" she added.

I had to smile on that. After thinking about it for a while I did take the decision to go to Baltimare. It sounded like it could be a good new start.

"_Wasn't it scary to leave everypony behind?" – "Yes, maybe it was but I have never been a pony with a lot of close social relationships and even if moving to Baltimare meant that I had to leave my parents and Scarlet Shine, it didn't feel that bad. It felt worse when I had to leave Sunlit Bloom and Arctic Steel behind."_

Only one week later I found myself being in the train heading towards Baltimare. Finally, I arrived there at late evening. I went to the landing docks and gazed into the bay, not knowing if I should go into my crappy new home (it was a one –room apartment and only sparsely furnished but it only cost 90 bits per month) or stay a little longer at the bay. The stars were very beautiful that night.

When I was just about to leave and go to my new home a figure appeared in the right corner of my eye, so I tilted my head to see the pony better. I was looking into the yellow eyes of a slim young stallion. His yellow, blue and purple mane was quite long but suited his figure. His cutie mark resembled a sea star so I could conclude he also liked the water. Admittedly he didn't look appealing to me though.

He smiled at me shyly.

"Excuse me, miss, but I saw you over there and you seem to be new …" he started, trying to find the right words, "Uhm… well I thought I could maybe show you around. Or maybe take you home, it's pretty late."

His attempt to hit on me was quite miserable but I felt that he didn't have a lot of luck with mares anyway so I complied.

Again he smiled at me.

"Great. Name's Drawn Ocean by the way." – "Prismarine Heart" I responded and smiled back.

In the following days I saw Drawn Ocean regularly at the docks or out on the ocean with his boat. I also found out that he was an underwater archaeologist. Having nothing to do in particular, I didn't have a job at the time, I talked to Ocean again and he invited me to his house. It was a small wooden cottage at a silent part of the beach.

Inside the house it was a mess. There were books and masks from ancient civilizations and vessels, some were intact and some weren't, on the floor, and everything seemed to not have been cleaned for a long time. But there was one book that caught my attention because it had my cutie mark on the cover. Drawn Ocean followed my look.

"Now you know why I wanted to get to know you so badly." he said and shrugged with his shoulders as if it was the most normal thing to do.

"What is that book about?" I asked him and Ocean started to tell the whole story.

"I found this book in one of my studies and apparently it was written by the sea ponies."

"The sea ponies?"

"Yes, there is a fourth pony race and they call themselves sea ponies. They are a little smaller than regular ponies because they don't have legs; instead they have a tail which allows them to move very fast underwater. They live somewhere in this ocean but I unfortunately the book doesn't give many details on that since it is a collection of legends. One legend describes the fall of the tribe but maybe we can find remains to study."

"We?" I asked.

"It seems like you are somehow linked to the sea ponies because your cutie mark is the same symbol that is also printed on the book's cover." Then he got really excited. "Oh this is so awesome; at first I didn't believe the legends were true, also because this is the only proof I could find about their existence but your cutie mark must have a meaning."

"Are you saying it's my destiny to find some with corals planted stones that used to form buildings from an extinct underwater pony species?"

"It's technically not a species but yes" he returned.

"Whatever, let's find them!" I said cheerfully.

At the time being I wasn't fully convinced yet about the sea ponies but I was happy that I had found work; Drawn Ocean made me his assistant. He now focused on the sea ponies completely and refused any other work.

Well, maybe he didn't focus on the sea ponies only. After only a few hours of work together it was clear that we were a dream team and that also made our now forming friendship deepen. Until the point that I noticed I was in love with him. And so was he.

We didn't know exactly how to search. The sea was wide and deep but perhaps at that state that wasn't important anymore. The only thing we wanted was to be together, and so we were.

A few months later we finally received signals from the ship's radar that showed us that there were unnatural materials on the ocean floor. Diving towards them I somehow felt that we were getting close and then we could see it…

…And it was completely different from what we expected. We expected to find ruins, maybe bones but those sea ponies were alive, they were directly before our own eyes. Needless to say they were as shocked to see us as we were to see them. After the dust had settled we were escorted to their king, King Triton.

The first thing that he did was to use his magic to put an air bubble around Drawn Ocean so that he didn't have to breathe though his diving suit and could talk normally. I was expecting him to do the same for me but he just smiled at me as if he was reading my thoughts and began talking.

"Young ponies; your arrival has been awaited." He looked at me. "You are a special one; you are a sea pony indeed. Believe me now when I say I won't do any harm on you when I ask you to pull off your diving mask. You will be able to breathe, breathe the water. Now, are you ready?"

I didn't really understand what was going on but I was so overwhelmed that I approved. And he was right. I could breathe.

Ocean's eyes almost fell out when he stared at me, not being able to believe what he was seeing.

"I know you have a lot of questions, young ponies, but please let me explain" the king continued. "Prismarine Heart, your cutie mark says it all. Every once in 500 years a pony on land is being born whose destiny it is to become a sea pony and to love among us. They remind us that there are other creatures out there on the land, they are the link between worlds."

"Why aren't you just visiting the land from time to time like we visit the water?" Ocean asked. "You could just ask what is going on."

"I see your point, Drawn Ocean but the sea ponies have always been isolated like this and I don't see a reason as why to change it. Don't worry, she will have a happy life here and …

"She's going to live here?!" Ocean shouted.

"It is a great opportunity for her" King Triton argued while trying to stay calm. "When her transformation is completed she is going to be a full sea pony. I have to ask you to leave now, Drawn Ocean, you are not meant to be living under the sea."

"Your highness, I cannot stay here without my boyfriend, I love h…"

"It is always the same! Why don't you see that this is not a choice, it is your destiny!" the king interrupted me angrily which made me both of us, Ocean and me, to shut up.

"_What happened then mommy?" – "Well, King Triton gave us a few days to say goodbye to each other and then Drawn Ocean had to leave while I stayed here." – "So he forced you?" – "No, after talking with some of the elder ponies we realized that it truly was my destiny to be a sea pony and that we couldn't change that. Secretly I already began to prefer my sea pony form over my earth pony form and began to adapt to the sea pony life. Ocean saw that I was happy and began to think about a life without me. That didn't make the parting any easier though. But there is one thing that even King Triton couldn't calculate: You. He couldn't know that a part of Drawn Ocean would always live among the sea ponies." – "Couldn't he see that you were pregnant?" – "No, I didn't even know myself?" –"What about dad? Does he know?" – "To be honest, no, I haven't seen him since." – "Don't you miss him, 'cause I miss him." –"Everyday honey, everyday" – "Let us visit him, I'm sure we can do it without anypony noticing." – "I'll think about it but you should be sleeping now" – "Fine mommy, I love you" – "I love you too"_


End file.
